


Do it for state

by CuckMaster3000



Category: Tuxbird - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, losing a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckMaster3000/pseuds/CuckMaster3000
Summary: A dumb bet on R6S leads to something moreReasoning behind this cursed creation:Friend was round, we was watching Tux, we watch the video with fanfiction, My friend says I should write one cause I write a lot of gay shit, I say ok lol.When I finished writing this, my friend played Heskey Time, my day is no longer ruined.
Relationships: TuxBird/Cob
Kudos: 1





	Do it for state

**Author's Note:**

> Why read this? Why do this to yourself?
> 
> Poor Tux, if he ever reads this idc lol

Just like always, Tux was playing a game of Rainbow Six, and just like always, Cob was acting as his usual self. So, it was no surprise when Cob made a bet, “If I kill this guy, I get to fuck you?” and for the bit, Tux laughed and agreed to it. Unfortunately for the darker haired brunet, Cob had beaten the odds and managed to get the kill, both parties being surprised at the outcome. Of course, they and their group of friends included, laughed and made jokes for a while, but soon the subject changed and it had seemed to be the end of the whole ordeal.

Well for Tux at least.

The house was empty aside from Tux and Cob. Tux didn’t know where Cob was at the time, but it didn’t necessarily matter for the brunet (Apparently guys with black hair are also called brunets) since he was busy grabbing a glass of water. It was on his way out of the open kitchen did Tux see his friend enter the room, deciding to leave his glass on the counter as he watched Cob wander towards him. “What’re you doing?” Tux asked. Cob furrowed his brows and gave a short laugh before echoing Tux’s question back at him. Rolling his eyes, Tux answered with a defensive, “I asked you first,” which seemed to get Cob to finally give in and answer.

“Looking for you,” Tux gave a confused stare, wondering how to respond, “Now it’s your turn to answer,” But Tux simply ignored it, following up with, “Why’re you looking for me?” Giving a dead stare and moving to rest his hand against the kitchen counter, Cob didn’t respond; most likely waiting for Tux to answer the question. Tux gave an irritated sigh, “I’m grabbing a glass of water,” The darker haired brunet paused and repeated his question, “Why’re you looking for me?” Cob chewed his lip, practically evaluating the decision and trying to decide if what he was about to say was worth it.

“The bet,” Cob’s face was unreadable as he spoke, his voice revealing nothing. Tux simply played dumb, giving a small laugh before responding with a question, “What?” Simply rolling his eyes, Cob gave a scoff and grinned playfully, “I feel you know what I’m on about. The bet. The bet I won. The bet you lost,” Tux was about to interrupt but Cob easily cut the brunet off, “You do know what happens when someone loses a bet, right?” Finally finishing the ‘just play dumb’ act, Tux gave a short laugh, “Yeah ok, I do know what happens, and if you’re talking about the bet where you fuck me, that’s a joke, right?” Cob made a face, as if he were trying to decide between two very tempting choices, and eventually he must have decided on one.

“Do you want it to be a joke?”

Eyes wide and mind racing with thoughts, Tux, for the first time in ages, was speechless. He didn’t really know how to respond, every thought contradicting the next one. Any normal person would say no and Tux was pretty certain he was a normal person, but now, with Cob giving him that look, the brunet didn’t know how to respond. “I can help out your decision if you want,” and just like that, his friend moved to him, pressing his lips against his own ones. Then the decision clicked into Tux’s brain, as though Cob had flicked a switch within him. So when Cob pulled back from the sweet, harmless kiss, Tux took hold of his friend’s hoodie and pulled him back, making a small gasp as he did so.

This time the kiss wasn’t as innocent, Tux’s lips parting and tongue darting out to try to take control, but Cob wasn’t deterred and pressed in deep, his arms grabbing roughly at the darker haired brunet’s hips. Tux felt Cob shove him back against the counter, his hand flying back as a reflex before his friend pushed him backwards against said counter. Before Tux brought his hands to Cob’s body, he knocked his glass over from the counter, only slightly cringing when he heard the glass smash since he was too busy trying to keep Cob close to him.

It was as if Cob had done this before, his lips pulling back from Tux’s desperate mouth to drag down to his jaw and then along his neck. Honestly, the brunet wasn’t prepared for love bites just yet, but as his ginger (he’s ginger, don’t argue) friend sucked those sinful marks over his neck, Tux couldn’t bring himself to stop him. Cob was definitely into this, but Tux was too and so when his friend began pulling at his shirt, the brunet hurriedly helped him, throwing his head back when the ginger’s hand palmed the growing erection trapped in his jeans. “Fuck~” Tux moaned, hips jutting into the touch.

Cob pulled back for only a moment to quickly take off his hoodie, ruffling his hair from how fast he did it and, of course, he wasn’t wearing a shirt beneath it. Tux would have laughed but in an instant, Cob was back, pulling his hips forward into his own and instead of laughing, he let out a suppressed moan. Replying with a cheeky grin, his friend returned his lips to his, repeating the action of dominating his mouth with his tongue. At least this way it could hide Tux’s desperate moans. Once more, the hand returned to his crotch, gripping his cock through his jeans whilst Cob’s other hand moved to hold the side of his chest, his thumb able to drag over Tux’s nipple.

A flush settled over the brunet’s cheeks as not only did his cock grow harder, his nipple seemed to perk at the touch of the ginger’s thumb. When his friend pulled back from the kiss, Tux panted out needy moans, his hands moving from pulling against Cob’s back to try and reach them to undo his jeans. But his ginger friend wasn’t in the mood for Tux having even a semblance of power here, so his friend simply took hold of his wrists, moving closer to whisper into his ear, “No touching,” Tux whined but obeyed, his hands returning to Cob’s back as his friend slowly undid the zip on his jeans. 

Finally, Cob seemed to lose patience, taking hold of the waistband of Tux’s jeans before pulling them down, the brunet helping as best he could, kicking the clothing away when it was removed. But Tux’s boxers were still on and that was starting to irritate him, his hands moving away from Cob to try to take them off, but once more, Cob wasn’t having it. “I said no touching, only I can touch you,” Tux bit his lip, whined and nodded, gripping the edges of the counter as Cob moved to stroke Tux’s cock through his boxers.

“Words, use your words, do you want me to touch you?” The ginger’s voice was hushed and filled with lust, and Tux could feel the heat in his cheeks increase as Cob moved his hand away from his cock, moving up to push him further against the counter. When Tux chewed the inside of his cheek, he realised his mistake when Cob gave him a look that had his words echoing into the brunet’s mind. “Yes, yeah please,” Grinning at Tux’s whining voice, Cob moved both his hands to the waistband of his boxers, pulling them off with more ease than the jeans. When the ginger saw Tux’s hazy eyes trail down to his own trousers and then back up to his own eyes, Cob smiled and unzipped his jeans, efficiently taking them off whilst Tux watched; Whilst keeping his hands on the counter and resisting his urge to touch himself. 

When Cob returned, he seemed pleased with Tux’s compliance, rewarding the brunet with a kiss and a firm hand stroking up his cock. With Cob keeping busy with Tux’s mouth, fucking it with his tongue, Tux let his hands wrap back around the ginger, scratching down his back as Cob’s thumb rubbed against the tip of his cock. Pulling away from the kiss, Cob let himself catch his breath as he spoke, “Since I won the bet, I get to fuck you; question is, do you wanna get my cock nice and wet before I fuck you?” Only managing a whine and a feeble nod, Cob grinned as he helped the brunet down to his knees, switching places momentarily so the ginger could lean back against the counter. It was rushed, the desperation clear within both of them, but Cob had the decency to stroke his hands through the dark locks, keeping Tux away from sucking him off just yet to be sure it was what he wanted. 

But from the look in Tux’s eyes and his beautiful parted lips, Cob decided he looked sure enough, one of his hands reaching to the base of his cock to guide it slowly past his friend’s lips. The ginger’s other hand reached through Tux’s ebony hair, taking a firm but gentle grip as his lips dragged over the tip of his cock. Cob moaned as those pink lips pushed further around his length, his grip in Tux’s hair tightening as he guided his cock deeper into his mouth. Releasing his grip on his cock, Cob let Tux take their place, one hand holding onto Cob’s hip whilst the other was taking hold of the base of his cock. Using his tongue, the brunet licked the underside of Cob’s shaft, reveling in the moan the ginger gave in return.

Tux went deeper, taking in more of Cob into his mouth, his own cock standing at attention and growing more desperate as time went on. Once the ginger friend thought Tux had gone deep enough, he used his grip in the brunet’s hair to pull him back, a light moan falling from his lips as he watched his wet cock pull from his friend’s mouth. But it seemed Tux wasn’t satisfied yet, making a small whine as he moved his head forward, licking his tongue over the precum building up in Cob’s slit before engulfing his shaft once more. Cob was practically in awe as he watched his friend take him deep within his mouth before finally taking control back and pulling Tux’s mouth deeper over his cock. He gave a pleased moan, leaning his head back before looking back down, laughing slightly and commenting with lust in his voice, “Have you done this before?”

The only response Tux could provide was a shameful groan reverberating along Cob’s wet cock, a small noise following as his ginger friend pulled him further and forced his cock past where Tux had stopped the first time. “Jeez, you were fucking made for this, Tux,” Cob breathed out between a moan as he watched with pure arousal as Tux made a muffled whine as he finally managed to deepthroat Cob’s shaft, his nose pressing into the light pubes at the base.

Cob lessened the grip on Tux’s hair as he felt the brunet struggle to cope with how deep Cob’s cock was, letting him pull back before pulling him deeper again. Seeming proud of how deep he was able to go, Tux gave a delighted, muffled moan around Cob’s cock as he let the ginger fuck him with his mouth, relishing in the noises he was dragging from his friend.

Soon, Tux had made the cock wet with his saliva, finally pulling his mouth away from Cob’s cock slowly to catch his breath. Either way, Cob was beyond pleased, giving a heated laugh and a cheeky grin before pulling the shorter friend up from his knees. “You didn’t touch yourself,” Cob seemed impressed at his friend’s compliance before following his words up with, “Good boy,” Tux didn’t care too much at the embarrassing remark, his main goal being to needily press his mouth to Cob’s, which the ginger was happy to allow. Tux’s hands pressed to Cob’s chest as they kissed with passion, the taller of the two taking a strong hold- strong enough to leave marks- of Tux’s hips to switch them both around.

Now being pressed against the kitchen counter once more, he felt Cob’s hand trail down to hook beneath his ass, pulling him with a sudden action. Which led to Tux’s legs being hoisted up so he could curl his legs around Cob’s lower back. With his own lower back digging into the counter, Tux’s arms moved to hook around Cob’s, his body pressed against his. Cob pulled back from the kiss, leaning the brunet against the counter before shoving his fingers into his mouth. Tux understood, quickly licking them with his tongue, drenching his friend’s fingers in his saliva. A moan followed when Cob moved to press his middle finger against his ass, pressing the tip into him before looking into Tux’s eyes, making sure he was ok.

Judging by the clear arousal planted over Tux’s face, Cob pressed his finger inside, pulling out before slowly guiding it back in but deeper this time. When Cob had reached the length of past his knuckle, he pushed his other finger inside, finding ease in scissoring his friend open. During this, Tux was a mess, making small noises as he adjusted at first, but soon whimpering when Cob found his prostate. Knowing this, Cob brushed his finger against it a few more times, soon taking his friend into a kiss to muffle his loud moaning.

Finally, Cob decided Tux was ready, pulling back from their heated kiss and grinning at the wet shine on Tux’s lower lip before looking down and using his hand to take hold of his cock. Cob gave a smirk at the hard on between the brunet’s legs before directing his cockhead to Tux’s prepared asshole. Looking up, the ginger smiled at Tux’s dishevelled appearance, loving how his hair was tousled and the rosy red tainting his cheeks. Knowing what Cob was waiting for, Tux nodded with a whine before his friend gently pressed into him.

It was hard to adjust to at first, since it being his first time, and Cob knew this. So the ginger was calm and let his cock slowly get engulfed by the warm hole, Tux making light, cracked breaths fall from his mouth. “Cob,” Tux whimpered, his lips hanging open as he grinded his hips down and shoved more of his friend’s shaft into him. To muffle his voice, Cob’s head moved back to Tux’s and returned to ravishing his mouth with his sinful tongue. 

Suddenly, a hand was on Tux’s cock, the fingers trailing along from the base of his cock to the tip, the hand soon wrapping around it and thumbing said tip, smearing cum along his head. Another moan echoed from Tux’s mouth into Cob’s as his cock pressed even deeper, his prostate just barely being brushed. This was a hypnotic experience, the feeling of his friend pressing deep into him, his legs tight around his friend’s back, his hands desperately pulling through his friend’s ginger locks and his hard cock leaking his precum over his friend’s thumb. Tux whined deep as his friend’s cock settled firmly within him, feeling his cock’s base pressed against his ass.

Cob moved from his assault on Tux’s mouth down to nibbling his neck, finding a spot to bite down against and suck. Tux’s head fell back, letting Cob have more access to his neck and revealing the flushed skin that settled there. Of course, Cob just grinned against his friend’s neck as he grinded inside of his friend, loving the way Tux let out a guttural moan. “Please,” Tux whined out, feeling desperate as Cob teased him more and grinded against him once more. Tux couldn’t tell if it was torture, arousing or arousing torture. Either way, he let out a shaky gasp as Cob pulled back at an even pace.

“Please? What’re you saying please for?” Cob just had to do it didn’t he, tease Tux even more, embarrass him more. Tux let out a small whine, letting his head tilt back up just as Cob slowly pressed himself deeper into him. Still, Tux was too embarrassed to provide obedience, simply hooking his arms around Cob and trying to speed up the ginger’s cock. “Come on, Tux, I can do this forever,” Cob’s voice was worryingly steady considering his cock was deep inside the luscious heat of his friend’s ass. Tux tried to growl out a noise of annoyance but it resembled a weak whimper as Cob’s head rubbed against his prostate for a only a second before pulling back.

“Please fuck me, I’m ready,”

And that was enough for Cob. The ginger pulled his hips back, looking one last time to the lustful expression over his friend’s face; Adoring how his forehead was sweaty and his lips parted and wet from his need. Cob slammed into his friend, deep. He grinded against Tux, pulling out and moaning at how sweet it felt to be inside of his friend before he pushed back in. Desperate for more, Tux moaned out ‘more’ but it was slurred and almost incoherent from how aroused he was. Cob repeated pounding into him, keeping a steady pace and making sure to explore every part of Tux he could find, his eyes looking down to marvel at how Tux’s cock bobbed as he pulled in and out.

The pain from the counter digging into his back practically subsided as Cob kept up his thrusts, his arms wrapped around the brunet before kissing him to swallow his whimpers. Tux’s moans were still loud, even though he was muffled by the ginger’s mouth. All that was flooding through the brunet’s mind was incoherent thoughts that essentially were begging for more of Cob’s wonderful cock. Although he wanted to yell for more, Cob’s mouth was preventing that, along with his inability to even manage words.

His friend’s cock was starting to stutter, the aim going straight for his prostate as his thrusting started to slow down. Cob buried his head into Tux’s neck, marking his neck with more hickeys as he panted out between his thrusts, “I’m gonna cum,” and as those words rang through Tux’s mind, he realised how close he was as well. Then, the brunet heard the words he’d been longing for.

“Touch yourself,”

In an instant, Tux’s hand was dragged from scratching along Cob’s back to fist his cock in time with the thrusts. Tux’s moans were terribly loud, the noise echoing through the house, they were so loud; so loud in fact, that it would be difficult to hear anything else. 

Cob’s hips stuttered and fell to a rough pause after slamming deep into Tux harder and faster than he had done before. Then Tux could feel his friend’s cum within him, leading him to fist his cock harder, incredibly close to his own climax. Cob was panting against the brunet’s neck, still kissing against him as he ran his hand through his friend’s hair; he knew Tux was close and he felt proud he had brought his friend to this point. It was definitely worth the risk of asking about the bet.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum~”

Just like that, they heard the door open, just when Tux reached his climax. As he came all over himself, Tux let out a deep, loud, sinful moan before he could comprehend the situation. Cob had pulled out from him after hearing the door, quick to turn his attention to Yumi standing in the doorway with a shocked expression. As the brunet came down from his high, his cum staining his stomach, he saw Yumi’s jaw drop, instantly making a yelp resembling his own shock. 

Yumi’s shocked features turned to an amused look before he laughed and crossed his arms, “Ho-Ly shit,” His voice was that of surprise and amusement. Out of Cob and Tux, Tux was the one panicking and making to grab his jeans that were laying on the floor. Cob seemed less humiliated, also going for his trousers but not nearly as rushed as Tux was. Still standing in the doorway, Yumi gave another laugh as he watched Tux panic at getting his jeans on which was much more entertaining than Cob who had already managed to get his trousers on along with grabbing his hoodie ready to throw it on.

Tux stuttered to find an excuse whilst Cob leaned against the kitchen counter, also seeming pretty amused from how Tux was still pulling his jeans on from on the floor, his underwear lying forgotten next to him. “I can’t believe you actually went through with the bet,” Yumi was still calming down from laughing, but he was still chuckling as Tux pulled his shirt over his head, grinning at the panicked, embarrassed frown over his features. “Yeah, and I’m happy we did,” Cob gave another cheeky grin to the brunet on the floor before helping him up.

“Well you better fucking clean the counter ‘cause I ain’t eating from it if you don’t,”

**Author's Note:**

> you read it, nice one.
> 
> Honestly can't write anything that isn't gay sex.
> 
> This is way more tame than some of my other fictions. 
> 
> Kill me.


End file.
